


Strings That Connect Us

by Ryuzaki777, zweltstein7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Harry Potter, F/M, Incest, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Overpowered Harry Potter, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Sub Hermione Granger, Sub Luna Lovegood, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuzaki777/pseuds/Ryuzaki777, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweltstein7/pseuds/zweltstein7
Summary: Harry is ready to begin his adventure in the magical world and learn all he can at Hogwarts but gets an unexpected surprise before he can even board the express. It is an unusual license that will change the fate of Harry and everyone around him.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Every Female, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Others not included - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	Strings That Connect Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> I'm not dead. Hurray! My co-author and I have been working on this story for several months now. If you are wondering about my other stories, they have not been abandoned. I still fully intend on continuing World of Witches and Magic Unleashed. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this story in the meantime.

Platform nine and three quarters was similar in appearance to the rest of the station on the other side of the magical barrier with the glaring exception of a bright red locomotive sitting on the tracks. That did nothing to stop Harry from being stunned by the almost physical presence of magic all around him. He noticed the red haired family he had followed onto the platform hurrying onto the train and finally noticed that most of the people still standing around were adults and he was pretty much the only student not already onboard. Worse yet, the clock said there wasn’t much time till eleven O’clock and he would have to push his way through a throng of people in order to board the train himself. 

“Excuse me. I need to get on the train.” The nearest man in the crowd, who was also the one standing right in front of Harry’s trolley, turned and was about to step aside and let Harry pass when he noticed the scar on Harry’s forehead. Just like every Witch or Wizard who saw Harry that day in Diagon Alley, the man stopped and stared before hurriedly turning and grabbing his friend’s attention and pointing him towards “the boy-who-lived.” The two whispered amongst themselves as if Harry wasn’t feet away and fully capable of hearing them. 

It seemed the rest of the crowd could hear them as well since more and more people turned to look in Harry’s direction. It soon became a ripple effect reaching as far across the platform as Harry could see and made him feel like an ant under a magnifying glass. Possibly even worse since each mutter of “scar” reminded him of Hagrid’s story. The story of his parents’ death. 

Finally, the man in front of him remembered exactly why he turned around and hastily moved aside, followed by the next person and so on till there was a clear path to the train. Doing his best to ignore the persistent awed stares, Harry made his way to the train. He wasn’t looking forward to trying to wrestle his trunk onto the train in front of an audience but counted his blessings that he managed to convince Hagrid to let him buy a trunk with a small expansion charm. It was one of the smallest ones the shop sold but it was more than enough to ensure all of his school supplies and even Hedwig’s cage would fit in one place. The owl herself had flown on ahead.

“Ah! Mr. Potter, allow me to help you with that.” Harry looked up and noticed a man who seemed to be wearing much more official robes than the parents around them, not that he had much experience with judging magical fashion. The man pulled out a wand before Harry could respond and waved it at his trunk which instantly lightened in Harry’s grasp, making it much easier to carry.

“Thank you sir,” Harry responded sincerely. 

“None of that now Mr. Potter. It was the least I can do. Especially when you are the reason I am here.” Harry was instantly confused and almost began to panic but the man continued before he got to that point. “As Minister of Magic.” Harry had definitely not been expecting that. “I am here on behalf of The Potestatibus Commission to present you with this.” The man held out a letter with an intricate royal blue seal and Harry accepted it while trying his best to simply go with the flow since he had absolutely no clue what was going on. “I recommend you read that once you are on the train but otherwise, I would like to officially welcome you back to the magical world and I hope you have a pleasant school year.” Harry could only nod which was fortunately enough as the Minister waved him aboard the train which began to depart moments after he was on.

Somewhat drained, Harry looked into the nearest compartment, and after seeing it was empty, pulled his trunk inside and placed it on the rack above the seats. He plopped onto the bench with a satisfying thud and wondered if he would ever get used to being watched like an animal at a zoo. 

‘Probably not.... What should I do now?’ 

Harry wasn't exactly eager to try and mingle with the other students on the train. Five years experience as being the school outcast and frequent punching bag was hard to overcome. Instead, Harry occupied his time by staring out the window and watching the scenery change. Harry’s peaceful silence was interrupted though, by a red haired boy appearing at his compartment door.

“Do you mind? Everywhere else is full.” Harry kind of doubted that since his compartment had been completely empty and the boy wasn’t carrying around his luggage which meant he found somewhere to store it but apparently not himself. Still, he decided to be optimistic and give the whole ‘make friends’ thing a try.

“Not at all.” All hopes for a genuine friend were dashed after the boy sat down and made one of the fakest looks of surprise that Harry had ever seen and exclaiming.

“Blimey, you’re Harry Potter!” 

Harry sighed and only half listened to Ron, as he introduced himself, while the other boy proceeded to ramble on about anything he seemed to think of while occasionally glancing at Harry’s scar. It happened less and less as the train got closer to its destination and Ron’s behavior became tolerable as the novelty of Harry’s existence seemed to wear down a little. It was sad that even a tolerable classmate was a welcome change for Harry. 

‘I really hope this blows over soon.’

* * *

Within the lowest levels of the Ministry of Magic, dozens of gray-cloaked individuals bustled about and murmured amongst themselves. Any onlooker would be quite surprised at the level of activity going on since the Department of Mysteries was normally the perfect example of the phrase ‘silent as the grave.’ A similar phenomenon was taking place many floors above in the Ministry’s public areas as well at the Daily Prophet offices as the editors rushed to change tomorrow’s headline. 

All of this commotion was centered around one thing, the reappearance of The Potestatibus Commission after several hundred years of inactivity. The commission was technically a subsection of the Department of Mysteries but even the unspeakables were clueless to its inner workings. All that was known was it predated the creation of the Ministry and that whenever it  _ did _ get involved with events, big things always followed closely after. The creation of the Wizengamot, the placement of the Ministry Of Magic in its current location, these were the workings of the wider wizarding world with the Commission and some of its least impressive accomplishments. 

It was almost funny that the sole member of the mysterious commission was completely unconcerned with the chaos he caused. He was instead, sitting on a lawn chair outside a small cottage, watching the Hogwarts Express pass by in the distance. He looked down at his never-ending notebook that was starting to show its age with its worn down cover and partially broken spine. The charms that made the book Never-ending were practically at their limits with how much he had filled it and it was a marvel that it had lasted that long in the first place.

“So, the story has finally begun. Use this chance well Harry Potter, you will not get another.”

He stood up and walked into the house. He had spent long enough sitting down and waiting for this moment. Now was the time to watch the show. 

* * *

Harry soaked in the features of the Gryffindor common room with the same rapt attention he had when he first set eyes on the magical castle. Many of the other students were yawning and heading to their respective dorms. Harry elected to stay a little bit longer and curled up on the sofa in front of the fire, letting the heat soak into his body. His robes were quite comfortable and while it was awkward at first to only be wearing boxers underneath, it had been surprisingly easy to adjust to the new style of clothing. 

Shifting about as his legs began to lose feeling, Harry heard the crinkle of paper come from his pocket and remembered the Minister’s letter which he had completely forgotten about. A bit worried, since the Minister told him to open it on the train, Harry pulled out the letter and tried to ignore the crumpling around the edges. Even the seal had broken at some point during his journey so Harry just opened it up and pulled out the paper inside. Feeling an unusual amount of weight staying in the envelope, Harry upended it and saw an object fall out onto his lap. It looked to be a thin rectangle, like a playing card or license, and was mostly colored dark blue with intricate golden patterns covering its surface. Turning it over, Harry saw that this side was much less decorative, and only had some gold covering one corner. Taking up most of the space, was Harry’s name, written in impressive calligraphy. 

Harry turned to the letter for answers as to what the card actually was but couldn’t believe his eyes. Re reading the letter multiple times failed to change the contents to Harry’s dismay and he woodenly walked up to his bed with hopes that sleep would do better at solving his problem. He was unconscious almost as soon as he touched his mattress and let the letter fall from his grasp and to the floor where a snow white owl glided over to have a look at the offending letter which should have been delivered by her in her professional opinion. Being an incredibly intelligent bird, she managed to read the contents but found that she still couldn’t understand why it would possibly cause her human so much distress.

‘Must be a silly human thing.’ Thought Hedwig before she flew out the window and back to the roost where she would be staying most of the year. 

The letter read as such.

\------------   
Dear Mr. Potter, Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, 

We would like to inform you that upon reviewing the results of your mandatory health checkup and verifying that you exceeded the prerequisite for the enclosed license we have decided to give you a permit to, at your discretion, engage in fornication with any witch of your choosing at times of similar disregard for any standing laws or regulations of any known wizarding body. This license is already bonded by your blood and will only be accepted when used by you. 

Remember, this license is as much for the benefit of the Magical World as it is for yourself so we encourage you to engage with as many witches as possible.

Sincerely, The Potestatibus Commission. 

\------------


End file.
